


The Not-So-Secret Secret

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 00:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11839989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	The Not-So-Secret Secret

“Baby!” You said after Elle suggested once again that you carpool to work. “Do you want everyone to know we’re dating? I’m the one who doesn’t care, but you seem to, and us carpooling all the time is only going to give them more reason to believe we’re seeing each other.”

Across the hardwood floors of her apartment, she stood in the kitchen, grabbing a glass of water and pouting like a baby. “But I don’t want to go in separate cars. I’ll miss you.” The smile she bore was radiant. Even on this dreary Monday morning it lit up the apartment like the sun. 

“I love you,” you laughed. “You’re so cute. But unless you want to scream about our relationship from the rooftops, which I am totally fine with by the way, then we need to not be so obvious. Plus, when we get to work, we are situated right across from each other, so you’ll get to see my beautiful face all day long.”

Elle crossed the linoleum of the kitchen and the hardwood floors of the living room and right into your arms, snaking her hands around your back to lovingly grab your butt as she kissed you. “I do want to tell people. Eventually. I love the team, I really do, but you know how they love to gossip, and I want us to be super-duper amazingly solid, like meet the parents and everything, before we tell everyone.”

Leaning in, you kissed her nose and ran your hands through her deep brown locks, twirling it around your fingers and letting it fall to her delicate shoulders. “Are we going to meet the parents soon?” You smiled. You had hoped you were getting there, but it had only been about two months. 

Elle shrugged and gave you a small smile. “Yea, I think so. Ready for work?”

“Unfortunately.”

—-

After making your way into work, in separate cars, you sent Elle a text message with a kissy face and went your separate ways. Although it was difficult, especially considering you were in the first stages of your relationship, you only interacted with each other for work purposes, or for the occasional small talk. You had the urge to bring her coffee or just bump by her desk for a chat, but neither of you could hide the joy on your faces when you were near each other, so if you interacted too much, there was no doubt you’d give your little secret away. 

Can you sneak away to the bathroom?  
Elle was going to get you caught. Anytime she texted you, you smiled like a giant idiot and if people made the connection between your smiles and anytime Elle’s phone was out - again, you’d get caught. She was asking for it at this point. 

Why? Can’t stand another moment away from me?  
That was exactly why. Five minutes later, you met her in the bathroom for a quick kiss and then left before someone else could find you. Again, you nearly got caught when JJ met you outside the bathroom. Your smile was a mile wide, still feeling the tingle of Elle’s lips on yours, which was weird because who the hell would be smiling so proudly after leaving the bathroom. 

We cannot keep doing that or we are absolutely going to get caught.  
You could practically hear Elle giggle.

E: But I want to kiss you all day.

Y/N: Then let’s tell everyone yet and then we won’t have to sneak kisses.

E: Isn’t this fun though? Sneaking around in the shadows?

Y/N: Yes, but it’s also a pain in the ass because I can’t hide my joy and JJ just saw me walk out of the bathroom with a huge smile on my face? Like who does that? I looked like such a weirdo.

E: You are. But you’re my weirdo.

Thankfully for your little secret, Elle kept to herself for the rest of the day. She had paperwork to do from the last case and it was running a little late, so she put her nose to the grindstone and got everything done. The rest of your day was a little more relaxed. Although you did have paperwork, there wasn’t as much of it and there wasn’t as much of a deadline, so while she worked intently you snuck little glances here and there at the woman you loved. You’d never expected to love her; the relationship really had come at a surprise, but you here you were, more in love than you’d ever been with anyone else. When you got home, you’d be able to show her.

—-

Across the bullpen, Hotch had just dismissed JJ, Morgan and Spencer from a short meeting about the last case, leaving the three younger agents to ease into conversation. JJ glanced across the bullpen toward Y/N and Elle’s desks. “So, is it just me or are the two of them absolutely awful at hiding the fact that they’re together?”

Morgan snickered and turned his back toward the two of them, leading JJ and Spencer over to the coffee machines. All of them were going to need a lot of coffee to get through the rest of today. “Oh no, definitely. They absolutely suck at it. Y/N giggles like a school girl every time they sneak one of their little kissy meetings.” He started making like kissing noises and pushing his hands together, one being Y/N and the other Elle, of course.

“Elle seems happier too,” Spencer said. “The cases have been getting her down lately, like all of us, but Y/N seems to have made her happy. And yes, they positively awful at hiding it. Even I can see it, and I’m not one to see these kinds of things.”

“No, you?” JJ joked.

Spencer smirked and playfully punched her in the arm. “Shut up…when do you think they’ll tell us?”

“Probably after they meet each other’s parents,” Morgan said. “I’d say this has been going on for about two months, so maybe another month?”

“Bets?” JJ asked. “I say under a month. Three weeks.”

“I’m sticking by a month.”

Spencer glanced toward the two of them. Y/N was smiling and Elle was in her phone, but he saw Y/N quickly wipe the smile off her face and return to her work. They were definitely trying to keep this a secret. “I’ll take the over.”

“And what do we get if we win?” Morgan asked.

“Two rounds of drinks at the bar down the street?” JJ asked. 

“Deal.”

Hotch sat in his office, observing the whole bullpen. They were all amazing profilers, but they really didn’t know how truly awful they were at hiding their secrets from each other.


End file.
